Natalya Universe 0
by ThePhenomenalSmark
Summary: This is where it all begins! WWE Wrestler Natalya's life has changed a lot in one year. What exactly is this change and how has it affected her? Come along and get a behind the scenes look of her life.


New Beginnings: The Prologue

Date: February 22, 2017

"Should have gone over Nikki without an interference from Maryse" muttered Nattie under her breath. A day has passed since she beat Nikki Bella in a Falls Count Anywhere Match on SmackDown Live thanks to an interference from Maryse. "Oh well, Nothing can be done. Nikki had to move on from me and focus on Maryse and the Miz." Over the past few years, She has been discontented with the storylines she has been given and feels that she deserves more. There was a glimmer of hope in those years but sadly it has remained that way. Ever since the Four Horsewomen have been called up, Her chances of rising up were shot down and she had to play second fiddle. When the brands had split last year, There was a huge chance to rise up due to lesser women being present on a show yet she still was disappointed. Being in fueds with Charlotte, Becky Lynch and Nikki Bella would certainly help someone considering how popular(Becky Lynch) or valuable(Charlotte and Nikki Bella) the three women were yet the writing for the storylines were abysmal to say the least. Nattie thought that being a heel would certainly lead to interesting storylines and something that fans would look forward to and be interested in her but how can it be possible when no one seemed to care about the women's division.

"Hey Nat, you mind coming over here a sec?", shouts Tyson Kidd from the bedroom which disturbs Natalya's chain of thoughts. She gets up and runs upstairs and enters their room and sees Tyson covered in a blanket and sitting upright on the bed. "It's quite cold in here, do you mind turning off the AC for a bit?" says Tyson has he begins to warm himself up by clamping the blanket tighter. "TJ, you could have done that on your own. I know you are sick but it would do you good if you would at least get up and do something for a few seconds." She turns the AC off and realizes that she was the one who turned it on in the first place. Noticing her face, Tyson smirks and tells "Well, It would do you good if you weren't so absent minded. Your husband has been running a high fever and it would be good if you could pay a bit more attention to me and know what's bad and good for me." He coughs and then proceeds to lay down. Nattie nods and says, "Fine, Fine. I am going outside for a walk and will come back soon. Till then get some rest and just go to sleep. I love you". "I love you too" replies Tyson as he snuggles and closes his eyes. Nattie then runs back down and wearing a sweater she goes outside. Apart from her career, She has been thinking about her marriage. TJ had been the perfect husband for her and they both were still in love with each other. She had known him ever since she was 12 and had been in a relationship with him for 16 years including their 4 years of marriage. Things however have turned for the worse ever since his injury two years ago which lead him to retire permanently from the ring. She thanks god for his survival but feels extremely depressed seeing him like this and how much he wants to return to the ring. She hasn't discussed much about her career to him since she doesn't want him to feel depressed. Her sex life hasn't been something which she has been happy too but does not blame Tyson for this and knows that he has always been trying his best to make her happy even when he is in pain. She sighs and heads back to their home and stops thinking about her problems.

Upon entering, she notices that she had received a call and a text message. The message and the call was by her best friend Beth Phoenix. Beth had written to call her back immediately as she has something important to tell. Nattie wonders what could it be and calls Beth. "Nattie, Where were you?" says Beth as she receives the call. Just before Nattie could answer, She replies "Anyway, You won't believe this but I just got a call from Hunter and guess what he says?" Nattie opens her mouth to express amazement to which Beth shouts "I AM GOING TO BE INDUCTED INTO THE HALL OF FAME".

To Be Continued….


End file.
